All Of Me
by LuxuryCrew
Summary: Un capricho de Miss Aubrey puso su relación con Angel en una situación muy incomoda, ahora él se siente confundido entre lo que el siente y lo que ella quiere, obedeciendola aun en contra de su voluntad. Si Aubrey no empieza a tomar en serio las situacion que vive y la presion que le impone, ambos tendran que despedirse del Lush Crew.
1. Rutina

**Capitulo 1: Rutina**

Era otra noche en el humilde departamento de Angel, el y su hermosa compañera de Crew, la Señorita Aubrey fueron alli despues de una secion de practica intentsa. Ambos montaban la actitud de siempre: el un rompecorazones, un seductor, un galan y el eterno enamorado de la Señorita Aubrey, y ella era la diva, la intocable, la perfecta y la lider del Lu$h Crew. Sin embargo, ambos cambiaban radicalmente en la intimidad del hogar de Angel.  
Apenas llegaron, Angel tranquilo le abrio la puerta dejandola pasar, al instante que entro cerro con llave, mirandola de espaldas con cierto dolor y cariño. Ella dejo su bolso en una peque a mesa de la sala y se acomodo un poco el cabello, se volteo levemente mirandolo seria y solo dijo: "Vamos" , para luego dirijirse a su cuarto, el solo trago saliva y la siguio. Ya entrando, otra vez el joven Latino cerro la puerta con seguro, entonces fue hacia Aubrey y comenzo a besarla con pasion, ella respondio de la misma manera, abrazandolo. No hablaban y no emitian sonido, al menos no de momento, el se aferro a ella tomandola por la cintura mientras introducia lujurioso mas su lengua en ella y Aubrey correspondia completamente estimulada, explorando la deliciosa boca de Angel. Sin cortar el beso, Angel la guio hasta la cama donde ambos se recostaron sin dudarlo, se coloco sobre ella mordiendo su labio inferior mientras la Señorita Aubrey comenzaba a quitarle su chaqueta azul y su vicera. El beso se transformaba en una danza pervertida entre sus lenguas y bocas, Aubrey comenzo a acariciarle el cabello desesperada besandolo, probocando que se despeinara. Angel ya sentia mucha exitacion, aun sin dejar el perfecto beso le quito su cinturon rojo y sus brazaletes. Finalmente, Aubrey se separo por falta de aire jadeando, Angel aprovecho y le quito con delicadeza sus zapatos rojos, tratandola como su Reina. La miro con amor y pasion momentaneamente, pero ella no, ella solo lo miraba como siempre, con indiferencia, con limites, al sentirse confundido decidio volver a su acto pasional comenzando a desatar y desabrochar su chaleco azul, dejando ver su brasier color rojo cubriendo unos hermosos y redondos pechos.

**Angel:** Como me encantan... -Comenzando a presionarlos sobre el brasier.

Aubrey no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tacto, se sentia bien, pero sabia perfectamente que podia sentirse mejor. Estimulada por ello, comenzo a tocar a Angel en su entrepierna con fuerza, sintiendo su ereccion. El hizo un gruñido de exitacion y desesperado termino de quitarle el brasier para arrojarlo y contemplar sus grandes y perfectos senos, comenzo a besar y lamer uno de ellos mientras le desabrochaba su short azul marino.

**Angel:** Ah... Cariño... Eres tan hermosa... -Al terminar de desabrocharlo empezo a presionarlos con ambas manos con fuerza.  
**Miss Aubrey:** Ah... ah... -Comienza a jadear y a sonrojarse m s por la estimulacion, debido a ello, esta comenzo a quitarle el cinturon.  
**Angel:** -Estimulado junta sus pechos y acurruca su rostro en ellos con perversion- Ah... Son tan grandes... tan suaves... tan ricos... -Comienza a succionar uno de sus pezones.  
**Miss Aubrey:** Ahh... Ah... -Jadea mas fuerte quitandole el cinturon y le baja un poco los pantalones.

Angel la mira estimulado de su accion y se quita su playera a rayas dejandose ver sus perfectos abdominales, ya perdido en lujuria le quito los shorts y quedo solo en ropa interior, la cual miraba con perversion. Aubrey solo miraba su cuerpo, no lo miraba a los ojos, al menos no de forma seria y profunda como l. El joven Latino se quito sus zapatos y acomodo mejor a Aubrey dejandola en el medio de la cama, separo levemente sus piernas y comenzo a besar su intimidad sobre la ropa interior, ella se puso roja de exitasion y perversion de ver lo que hacia, realizando unos peque os gemidos. Luego de seguir asi unos pocos minutos, completamente exitado le quito sus bragas y comenzo a lamerla ya en su intimidad de forma pasional y brusca, saboreando y relamiendo gustoso y feliz, como si lamiera un caramelo. La Señorita Aubrey no pudo controlar mas los gemidos, ahora eran mas sonoros y mas seductores que nunca, era una hermosa melodia para Angel. Introdujo su lengua en ella sintiendo delicioso su sabor, como siempre.  
Ya separandose se relamio los labios y se bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejando a la vista su sexo estimulado, el cual Aubrey vio sin verguenza alguna. Se coloco sobre ella y nuevamente se besaron descontrolados, exitados, desquiziados, como si sus bocas tuvieran miel. Se abrazaron rozando y apoyando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro, sintiendose como se estremecian del delicoso tacto. Ya con ambos completamente exitados, Angel comenzo a presionar su sexo contra la intimidad humeda de Aubrey, la miraba contemplando su expresion estimulada, como cerraba los ojos jadeando de exitacion, realmente adoraba verla asi. Ella trago saliva y se aferro a el colocando sus manos en su espalda, acariciandola con pasion. Ya sin aguantarlo mas entro en ella lentamente, ambos realizaron un jadeo de placer, otra vez volvian a estar unidos, el movimiento rapidamente tomo ritmo, Angel se movia con fuerza y velocidad apoyando sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Aubrey en la almohada, dejando a la vista la expresion de ella. Era increible escucharla gemir, verla sentir placer, sentirse uno con ella, pero aun asi eso no quitaba la perversion, Angel estaba pensando en que hay tantas cosas que le gustaria hacerle, ver como lo sentiria y que ella le haga sentir cosas tambien, esos pensamientos que solo quedan en su mente y en su cuerpo. La ama, el realmente la ama, adora hacerle el amor, pero hay un problema, para Aubrey no es hacer el amor, para ella es placer, es ventaja, es satisfaccion, es sexo, es descarge, es un lujo, pero nada m s que eso.  
Entre furia y placer, Angel se agarro de la cabezera de la cama y comenzo con un movimiento muy brusco y bestial, Aubrey toda estimulada le rasguñaba la espalda y gemia como nunca antes, fuerte, descontrolada, sin verguenza alguna. Tampoco pudo evitar separar mas sus piernas y sentir a Angel mas dentro de ella, le encantaba ,se sentia tan bien, solo el se lo hacia tal y como ella queria, sin errores, solo con perfeccion.

**Angel:** Te amo... Te amo, mi Reina... -Decia sin detener el brusco movimiento esperando una respuesta.  
**Miss Aubrey:** Ahhh...Ahhh..ahh... -Solo gemia descontrolada aferrandose a el con fuerza.  
**Angel:** Te amo! -Mas enojado comenzo a moverse bestialmente-  
**Miss Aubrey:** Ahh! Ahh! Ah! -Ignorando su capricho empezo a gritar completamente fuera de si por el placer.  
**Angel:** Respondeme! -Ya perdiendo la cordura el movimiento se hizo tan brusco que la cama comenzo a chocar la pared constantemente-  
**Miss Aubrey:** No! Callate! -Se digno a hablarle molesta y ahogada de placer.  
**Angel:** Dime que me amas! -Cambia el movimiento y la toma de las piernas haciendo que las separe m s sin detenerse-  
**Miss Aubrey!:** No! Ya deja eso! Ah! -Estimulandose mas por la situacion encaprichada de Angel.

Furioso comenzo a mirarla a los ojos y a moverse sin compasion alguna, ella por su lado sonrio prepotente, una sensacion de amor y odio se incrusto en Angel al verla asi, realmente queria que ella lo amara, pero para ella siempre era un juego.

**Angel:** ...Dimelo... -Hablando serio y bajando la velocidad a un ritmo mas tranquilo y profundo.  
**Miss Aubrey:** ...Ah...Jaja... -Se rie y jadea mirandolo con una sonrisa egocentrica-

**Angel:** Dimelo, Aubrey... -Comienza a embestirla bruscamente pero aun lento- Dimelo!...  
**Miss Aubrey:** Ah...Ah...No... Jaja... -Cierra los ojos disfrutando de la situacion- Ah! ..Ah!  
**Angel:** Dimelo! Dimelo ahora! -Volviendo a un movimiento fuerte y rapido, embiestiendola como un animal-  
**Miss Aubrey:** Ahh! No!

Ambos comenzaron a gemir fuertemente batallando entre ellos, sintiendo esa sensacion de amor y odio que hacia de la situacion algo perfecto e ideal, comenzaron a abrazarse con fuerza para sentir mejor los movimientos, Aubrey comenzo a mover sus caderas incluso para hacer el movimiento aun mas desquiziado, ambos volvian a besarse de nuevo, con la temperatura corporal a mil grados, con sus mejillas rojas, con una ligera capa de sudor, la Señorita Aubrey clavaba sus uñas y aferro sus piernas con fuerza en Angel.

**Miss Aubrey:** Angel! Ya llego! -Exclamo toda roja y estimulada- Sigue! Sigue!  
**Angel:** Ah...Ah! Yo tambien! -Sintiendose completamente insitado y estimulado de las ordenes de Aubrey-

Luego de unos minutos de gritos, jadeos, perversion, placer, lujuria y enojo, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, Angel hizo un leve jadeo con una voz muy gruesa sintiendo como acababa dentro de ella, y Aubrey realizo un grito bestial contorneandose del placer final. Ambos respiraban agotados y jadeantes, Angel salio y se recosto sobre Aubrey completamente agotado, normalmente no era asi, pero habian bailado y ensayado mucho esa tarde. Por su lado, la Señorita Aubrey no tardo mucho en quedarse profundamente dormida, el Latino no pudo evitar mirarla con cierto cariño y acobijarla, se levanto y fue a apagar todas las luces, encendio un velador y se recosto a dormir junto a ella. Mientras ella dormia, Angel la veia de forma detallada, haciendo que sus pensamientos se volvieran mas sensibles. No podia entender porque no lo amaba, no despues de todo lo que hacia por ella, incluso tener relaciones con ella y no poder reclamarla como su mujer, que era lo que mas deseaba. Le acaricio unos rizos y se acomodo intentando dormir, Aubrey estando dormida se volte , dandole la espalda a Angel.

**Angel:** Te amo... Mi Reina... -Trago saliva con dolor y cerro sus ojos abrazandola por la espalda-


	2. Descontrol

_**Lamento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, tuve problemas personales.**_

**_Espero disfruten. 3 _**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Descontrol**

Cuando Angel desperto al dia siguiente, solo quedo a su lado la silueta de su hermosa princesa formada en las sabanas, alguna vez le gustaria verla alli y decirle con amor "Buenos dias". Algo dolido de ello pero a la vez recordando el exitante encuentro se levanto llendo al ba o a alistarse. Tambien recordo que esa noche ambos irian a un club nocturno llamado "EXITE" y existia la posibilidad de que quizas otra vez Aubrey querria pasar la noche nuevamente en su departamento.

"Podria preguntarle si querria... dormir aqui... pero... no solo como amantes"... - pensaba el joven latino- "Por mas de que me encante hacerlo con ella... realmente quiero hacercelo como su verdadero amor... no como un descargue..." -lavandose la cara- "Me gustaria que... ella me amara ... y si llegara a hacerlo.. que sea lo suficientemente buena como para hacermelo saber"...

El resto del dia fue bastante tranquilo para el, limpio su departamento, jugo poker con amigos, fue a ver unos autos para ver si decidia comprarse uno nuevo, la vida no podia ser mas sencilla y divertida para el Lush Crew al tener familias adineradas, pero justamente es como dicen: "Con el dinero no puedes comprar amor". Llegando la noche Angel fue por Aubrey a su mansion, alli la vio con con un traje blanco de una pieza, unas botas altas negras, una adorable bufanda rosada que combinaba con el color de sus hermosos labios. Caballeroso le abrio la puerta del acompa ante de su auto, tomando su mano para ayudarla a tomar asiento, sintiendo el cuero de sus guantes.

Angel: Te ves hermosa, mi reina -sentandose en el asiento del conductor-  
Miss Aubrey: Gracias, gracias. -sonrie-  
Angel: Jeje -le sonrie feliz y empieza a conducir.

Mientras tanto ambos solo se enfocaban en ver el camino, teniendo una gran sonrisa en sus rostros ya que obviamente disfrutaban de su mutua compania, pero como siempre el que mas la apreciaba era esto, el joven latino comenzo a entablar conversacion.

Angel: ¿Que tal tu dia, hermosa?  
Miss Aubrey: Bastante tranquilo, los sabados son los dias en que tnego mi maximo momento de relajacion. En la semana debo realizar varias actividades ¿Y tu dia?  
Angel: Eres muy aplicada, mi se orita, adoro esto de ti -le gui a el ojo derecho- mi dia fue tranquilo, pero esta noche es nuestra.  
Miss Aubrey: Por supuesto, es momento de ganar mas territorio para el lu$h -sonrie prepotente-

El latino nuevamente dirigio la vista al camino, guardando las ganas de decirle: "No pienses en el Lu$h, piensa en nosotros, piensa en ti misma". Solo suspiro y siguio conduciendo hasta que llegaron al glamoroso lugar. Habia una larga fila para entrar al club, toda gente de clase alta con autos de alta-gama estacionados, era un club nocturno a nivel del Lu$h ambos bajaron del auto rapidamente fueron al principio de la fila, el Lu$h jamas, JAMAS, hacia fila, su muy buena y famosa reputacion los hacia entrar facilmente a donde quieran. Varias caras de odio y envidia se plantaron en ellos cuando entraron sin problemas, pero ni a Aubrey ni a Angel les efectaba en lo mas minimo, de hecho, eso aumentaba mas su ego.  
Quedaron maravillados y anciosos cuando entraron y vieron lo increible que era el lugar por dentro, la pista de baila era enorme, las luces, la gran barra de bebidas, las pantallas gigantes, era un lugar digno del Lu$h Crew. Rapidamente fueron a apoderarse de la pista de baile donde sonaba Animals de Maroon a llamar la atencion de todos, la gente los admiraba y los aplaudia, aparte de que eran realmente talentosos tambien eran atractivos, los hombres morian por la hermosa Se orita Aubrey y las mujeres se derretian por el Amante Latino de Angel.  
La noche iba pasando de maravilla, el ambiente, la musica y la bebida, ambos bailaban juntos sintiendose tan completos, tan felices Tambien era un beneficio para Aubrey o realmente era feliz a lado de Angel bailando? Pues la respuesta es si, Aubrey adora estar con el, bailar con el, vivir la vida con el, todo lo bueno siempre sucede estando juntos. Pero realmente no queria nada serio con el, al menos no de momento, ella solo quiere disfrutar la vida ... Con los mayores lujos que el mundo sea capaz de darle.  
Todo se empezo a poner mas hot entre ellos, las bebidas aportaban lo suyo tambien, pero los movimientos, las luces, mirarse fijamente al bailar les gustaba, en esos momentos eran donde se sentian mas cosas se pusieron aun mas exitantes cuando comenzo Turn Me On, pero no la version que ellos bailaban, sino un Remix. Una sonrisa emocionada se formo en el rostro de ambos donde empezaron a bailar mas apasionados y felices que nunca, mirandose con tanta intensidad, ignorando la gente a su alrededor, era como si solo fueran ellos y nadie mas en el mundo. Pero alli comenzaron los toqueteos, los giros, las caricias, lo que comenzo siendo como un simple baile en pareja se volvio algo un poco mas "caliente". Angel comenzo a acariciar la cintura de su Princesa con pasion mientras que ella le acariciaba un poco los pectorales, las sonrisas de sus rostros iban desapareciendo para que unas expresiones serias plasmaran lo estimulados que estaban, "Si ella puede decirme cuando quiere hacerlo... Yo tambien puedo" penso el Latino. Decidido tomo la mano de Aubrey y la empezo a guiar lejos de la multitud, Aubrey un tanto extra ada se dejo guiar obviamente teniendo en mente que Angel estaba estimulado, a lo cual no podia enga arse ni decir mucho, ya que ella tambien lo estaba. Fueron a unos pasillos, era donde entraban los distribuidores de las bebidas, se supone que era solo para personal autorizado pero eso no significaba nada para el Lu$h, para ellos no hay limites. Acorralo a Aubrey contra la pared y empezaron a besarse descontrolados, abranzandose, acariciandose, toqueteandose, ambos empezaban a usar sus lenguas con lujuria, haciendo que la situacion pasara a otro nivel, dicho esto, Angel queria aun mas, asi que entraron a la bodega de distribucion (donde se encuentran las bebidas alcoholicas de respuesto).Trabo la puerta y le empezo a quitar su adorable bufanda rosa junto con las gafas de sol, dejando los accesorios sobre unas cajas, Aubrey se sentia un tanto incomoda, no era la clase de persona que intimiba en lugares publicos, ya que le parecia algo muy vulgar e impropio. Tomo las manos de Angel buscando detenerlo, pero este sonrio comenzando a quitarle los guantes de cuero.

Miss Aubrey: Angel... basta.. debemos parar.  
Angel: No, mi Reina, con mas razon debemos seguir. -le sonrie seductor y besa una de sus manos comenzando a recorrer su brazo- mua...  
Miss Aubrey: -levemente se sonroja- Angel... en serio.. -sintiendolo subir hasta su cuello-  
Angel: -comenzando a besar y lamer su cuello- Tranquila, Aubrey... despues de todo... siempre lo hacemos cuando tu quieres... Que importan los impulsos ahora? -bajandole el cierre de su traje-  
Miss Aubrey: -Reaccionando a el porque de su comportamiento- Ah... entiendo... ¿Dolido por que no te amo, verdad? -levanta una ceja-

En ese momento sintio dolor en su pecho,el Latino por primera vez miraba con desprecio a Miss Aubrey. Basta de bondad, basta de delicadeza, basta de ser un idiota que solo era utilizado, ahora Angel haria lo que queria y como el queria. Dio un manotazo fuerte contra la pared donde tenia acorralada a Aubrey, ella se sobresalto un poco impactada pero no le quito la mirada. Se quito el sombrero y de una sola pasada le bajo por completo el cierre de su traje, tambien quitandole el cinturon con fuerza tirandolo a un lado. Aubrey comenzo a sentir frio e incomodidad de ser desnudada en un sitio que nunca antes habia conocido, la situacion no estaba marchando como ella habia pensado. Angel furioso y decidio le quito sus botas quitandole ya por completo el traje blanco de una pieza. Aubrey mirandola con dolor y enojo se cubria como podia su cuerpo.

Miss Aubrey: No tienes idea de como te detesto en este mismo instante...

Angel: ...

Angel no iba a retroseder, ya no podia, miro su hermoso cuerpo de reojo y comenzo a bajarse el pantalon junto con la ropa interior, Aubrey avergonzada desvio la mirada sin querer saber nada del tema ya, sorprendida de que Angel no fuera a detenerse. Descontrolado nuevamente, el muchacho le quito las bragas a la Señorita Aubrey, levantandole una pierna para entrar en ella con brusquedad de una embestida, ella realizo un grito de dolor el cual nadie escucho por la musica, al mismo tiempo que clavo las u as furiosa en la espalda de Angel para que este se detuviera, pero el no lo hizo. Empezo a moverse y a embestirla levantandola de ambas piernas, mordiendose el labio encantandole estar dentro de ella. Miss Aubrey empezo a gemir inevitablemente, se maldecia a si misma por hacerlo, pero desgraciadamente se sentia bien, como siempre, pero en su interior no se sentia bien. Se puso a pensar en que ... no le gustaba la situacion, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada asi,no era algo digno de ella. Alli comprendio en un instante como se sentia Angel en realidad, un dolor en el pecho se incrusto en ella, aun gimiendo exitada ¿O quizas de agonia?.  
Siguieron asi hasta que Angel llego, Aubrey cerro los ojos con fuerza disgustada de sentirlo, el Latino salio de ella acomodandose los pantalones jadeante mientras Aubrey destrozada se vestia y acomodaba desesperada, frustrada y profundamente afectada. Angel noto en ella su expresion perdidia, quedando algo impactado. Suspiro colocandose su sombrero queriendo ayudarla a vestirse, pero cuando intento ponerle su bufanda rosa, un sonido resono por la habitacion junto con un ardor en su mejilla, era el sonido de una bofetada, un golpe, un acto de violencia por parte de su amada Aubrey, algo que jamas penso que veria provenir de ella. El Latino se quedo mirando vacio el suelo, Aubrey tomo aire tratando de manejar todo como una mujer adulta, se acerco a la puerta y la destrabo dandole la espalda a Angel.

Miss Aubrey: Vamonos... -dijo con una voz seria-

Angel se sobresalto reaccionando ante la voz de la Reina, trago saliva mirandola de forma borrosa, algo difuminada, como si estuviera mas lejos de lo que estaba en realidad ¿Acaso estaba llorando?. Miss Aubrey miraba al frente con un dolor de cabeza, dandole la cara al mundo y guardando dentro de ella su verguenza. El Latino asustado empezo a seguirla, a cierta distancia. Ahora comenzaba el dolor, el silencio, la pena, la tristeza y la despedida.


	3. Escapatoria

**Capitulo 3: Escapatoria**

Al salir del antro, Aubrey se tomaba de los brazos sintiendo la brisa fria de la noche como si fuera una ventisca polar, su piel estaba mas palida que nunca antes acompañada con una horrible sensacion de la seguia a cierta distancia,teniendo un nudo en la garganta,sin ni siquiera poder mirarla,sintiendose completamente avergonzado por lo ocurrido. Ambos subieron al auto,un silencio terriblemente incomodo estaba presente,Angel no era capaz ni de reaccionar para poner las manos en el volante, mientras que Aubrey estaba con la cabeza baja ocultando la mirada con su cabello rizado.

Angel respiro profundo, tomo todo el valor que pudo y encendio el coche, solo pudo pensar en llevarla a su Mansion, empezando a conducir tratando de enfocarse en el camino.

Todo el viaje fue una tortura, el silencio, el frio, la tension, el dolor. Las mentes de ambos estaban en shock, mientras Angel solo trataba de no pensar en lo que habia sucedido,Aubrey lo revivia una y otra vez.

Cuando finalmente Angel llego a la Mansion de Aubrey para dejarla él no fue capaz de moverse ni mirarla,mucho menos por su lado solo salio del coche cerrando la puerta bruscamente, caminando rapido a la entrada de su hogar como una niña pequeña que esta asustada. Escuchar el portazo cuando cerro la puerta hizo sobresaltar a Angel,que estaba sudando frio. Tomando aire nuevamente encendio su coche para regresar a su departamento. Aubrey no cruzo palabra con nadie, subio a su cuarto y empezo a prepararse el baño en su tocador privado, increiblemente, Angel hizo lo mismo apenas llego a su departamento.

Ambos se sentian miserables, sus cuerpos se sentian sucios y solo podian pensar en limpiarse y dejar rastro de lo ocurrido. Aubrey entro a su bañera y rapidamente empezo a enjabonarse todo su cuerpo, el latino solo cerro sus ojos sintiendo como la ducha caia sobre el.

Aubrey suspiro y se acomodo en una posicion mas relajante, inclinando la cabeza hacia atras con sus ojos cerrados, tratando de pensar que podria haber impulsado a Angel a hacer algo asi. Lo unico que pudo pensar fue "Quizo pagarme con la misma moneda..." retomando el tema de que ambos tenian relaciones por beneficio, pero esta ves la obligo basicamente, en contra de lo que ella queria ¿Asi se sentia, Angel? Aubrey no podia creerlo, ni tampoco queria llegar a hacerlo. El siempre fue un pervertido ¿Como podria sentirse mal de tener relaciones con ella?.

Angel se sentia peor "Me pasa por haber jugado con fuego" se replicaba una y otra vez el joven latino, ahora el mayor dolor serian las consecuencias de su acto: ¿Como haran para volver a verse? ¿Como se hablaran? ¿Que sucedera ahora? ... "¿Estaremos aun juntos?" se pregunto aterrado de repente, sintiendo un leve dolor en su pecho.

Finalmente ambos ya aseados se acostaron en la oscuridad de sus respectivas a las sabanas y a las almohadas en busca de cargar sus penas en algo, encontrar el sueño esa noche no seria facil, ni tampoco sera facil que ambos vuelvan a ser los de antes.


End file.
